The Familiar Stranger
by hichigomate
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was born in to a noble family, and because of his background, he earned a seat as a taichou in the Gotei 13. He chafes under authority, though. So when he meets a nobody stranger, what's he to do but play around with him? Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In a review for the second chapter of ****Secrets****, ****A Familiar Stranger****, someone suggested that it might make a good fic to have the past of Ichigo and Byakuya made into a story. So, here it is! It'll be an opposite of the normal stories; Ichigo's the noble, Byakuya's the one who rose in the ranks. Where it'll go, I have no idea. Well, I have sort of an idea, but whatever. So, I hope you enjoy this story! Oh, and I own nothing, of course, except for Keir of course.**

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was born in to a noble family, and because of his background, he earned a seat as a taichou in the Gotei 13. He's always done his duty, serving the Shinigami, but he's never really liked it, often chafing under the restraints of society. So, when one day he meets nobody Byakuya Kuchiki, what's he to do but chase him down?**

**The Familiar Stranger**

**Chapter 1**

"Kurosaki-taichou! Kurosaki-taichou!"

Ichigo sighed and opened his eyes at the persistant calls of his fukutaichou, Keir Dara. Man, the kid had the lungs of a giant! "In here, Keir. What do you need?" Ichigo called back, not moving from his reclining position in his seat of his taichou office.

He only had to wait moments before Keir showed himself; because he'd died young, Keir had the appearance of a teenager, no older than 18, when in reality he was centuries old. He had piercing, pretty blue eyes and long dark hair. Some would suggest that he was foreign because of his eyes, but Ichigo waved off talk like that. Keir wore the normal fukutaichou outfit; the black _Shihakushou_ with a badge on his arm signaling his station, and his own little adornment: a black skull tattoo on his neck. His _Zanpaku-to_, Cho-Blanche, was strapped to his sash. He was as tall as Ichigo.

Keir bowed to his taichou, a small inclination of his head. "Kurosaki-taichou, it is the Captain-General Yamamoto. He claims he asked for a meeting today, and you agreed. He's waiting for you to invite him in."

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his ear. He probably had said yes, just to get the first Captain off his back. He shrugged, cracked his neck, and ran a quick, slightly tan hand through his messy, bright orange locks. "Fine; show him in. While you're at it, make the Captain-General some tea, and me some orange juice. You can sit in on the meeting, if you want."

Keir nodded and left the office, and Ichigo took his feet off his desk. He may hate authority, but he didn't want to respect one who was his boss above all else. He straightened his own black _Shahakushou_, then the ripped white Captain's robe over it, making sure his guardless, hiltless _Zanpaku-to_ Zangetsu was in close reach of his arm. It was. Good, then everything was in order. Just as he was finishing up, old Captain-General Yamamoto walked into the room, flanked by his butler-like fukutaichou and Keir.

"I'll get started on that tea, taichou." Keir said demurely, skipping out into the back room.

Yamamoto settled himself down in the seat across from Ichigo's desk, his narrow eyes studying the young-looking Captain. He honestly looked the same age as Keir; his prime years were apparently his teenage years. "I am guessing you don't remember why I requested this meeting." He said in his aging, crumbling voice.

Ichigo laughed a little. "No, can't say I do. I remembered we were having this meeting just two minutes ago."

Yamamoto tried to look disapproving, but failed. "Of course not; it was late last night when we spoke. Ah, thank you, Dara-fukutaichou." He gratefully took the steaming cup on the saucer from Keir.

"Thanks, Keir. Take a seat, if you want." Ichigo took a cautious sip of the orange juice in his own cup; it tasted great, as always. As a Shinigami, he didn't really need sustanance, but he relished it none-the-less. Taking another sip, he got down to business. "So, the reason?" He questioned, arching a pale eyebrow over wide brown eyes.

Yamamoto nodded. "Of course. Unohana-taichou found a spirit outside of the _Seiretei_ a few days ago, and brought him to the infirmary. She ran some tests on him while healing him, and found he had an unusual _reiatsu_. I have decided to put him in a squad unit."

Ichigo nodded; he understood. They needed more Shinigami, what with the rise of Hollow activity lately. "But what does that have to do with me?" He asked quietly, different than his normal loud, harsh voice.

Yamamoto turned those all-seeing eyes onto Ichigo, and the taichou felt a shiver of apprehension. "I have decided to put him into your squad, into squad 6." He waited for the objections, and wasn't disappointed.

"What?! No way! My squad is specially trained by me and no one else; the ten people under me were hand-picked, especially to suit the way my _Riatsu_ works! You promised me that you would allow the ten I have, and Keir, and wouldn't force anymore on me!" Ichigo's very powerful, slightly unstable _Riatsu_ flared dangerously; Keir flinched, and did the other fukutaichou, but Yamamoto just stared at him.

"I did promise that, yes. And I'm holding to that promise. It's just that the _reiatsu_ of this spirit has a pattern to it that we've never seen before. Traces of it match yours, and the tests she ran showed that no matter how unstable your _reiatsu_ gets around him his spirit won't break. She wouldn't say he's immune to it, but he can survive your _reiatsu_ a lot longer than any of the other members of your squad, including Keir."

Ichigo slumped back in his chair, stunned. Because of his lineage of powerful and noble ancestors, he was born with unusual, unstable and powerful _reiatsu_. He wore power limiters when around the _Seiretei_, and most of the time in battle, too, because his _reiatsu_ had a nasty effect on other Shinigami. That was why, with Unohana-taichou's help, he'd hand-picked the members of his squad, making sure they could stand his energy. Now, here comes a nobody spirit who could do what most taichous couldn't?! It was unbelievable!

Yamamoto sighed and stood with the help of his fukutaichou. "He's resting in the infirmary still, if you wish to see him. And if you don't believe me, just take a look at the tests run by Unohana-taichou. That should be enough to convince you." And then he was gone, as if he'd never been there.

Keir risked a glance at his taichou, not liking the blank look in those brown eyes. "Taichou? Can I get you anything?" He asked softly, flinching slightly when those eyes looked at him.

"No, Keir. Leave me; now." A sharp flare in _reiatsu_ was all it took for Keir to obey that order. Ichigo sighed and covered his eyes; what was he going to do now? He didn't want to have to put up with another spirit; it wasn't in him!

**Oh, don't be such a baby, King. I think it'll be fun to have a new person to play with, especially if he can stand to be around you!**

Ichigo stiffened at the distorted voice of his other half, Ogichi, the reason his _reiatsu_ was so unstable. He hadn't heard from the Hollow side of him for weeks, not since he'd been sent to the infirmary himself for newer tests on his _reiatsu_. He wasn't to happy to hear from him now. _Be quiet, Ogichi. I don't want to deal with you now._ He growled in his mind.

He heard a mindless cackle. **Relax, King. Go see him. And remember, if you don't like him, we can always kill him.**

Ichigo frowned. _Why the hell would we do that? That would get __me__ in trouble._

Another cackle. **Just go see him, King. Don't argue this time.** He actually sounded serious, and Ichigo sighed.

_Fine; I'll go see him. But we're __not__ killing him, no matter how much you want to!_

He _Shunpo-ed_ to the infirmary with Ogichi's laughing parting words:** Whatever you say, King; whatever you say.** Somehow, he didn't quite believe the Hollow.

**There's the first chapter! I guess it's kind of obvious who the "mysterious" spirit is. And yes, in my past world with Ichigo and his soon-to-be lover, Ichigo still has Ogichi. He's had him all his life; two sides to one coin. And yes, it's short, but all beginnings are, you readers should know that! But anyway, why don't you guys tell me what you think? I'm curious to know how this first chapter went!**

**Ayame**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, sorry. But oh, it's been forever since I went back to this story! Actually, seriously, I forgot about it, sorry. But I'm back! And here's the next chapter! I was asked to make the chapters longer, but we'll see if that happens. I'm sure the later on in the story, the longer they'll get. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out!**

**The Familiar Stranger**

**Chapter 2**

The infirmary was warm when he arrived, and Squad 4 members were muling about everywhere. Ichigo sidestepped Isane, Unohana's Lt, who gave him an odd look before smiling and walking away. Ichigo had never really liked her anyway; she was so stand-offish. He shook his head before ambling into the infirmary room with the newest shinigami.

"Yo, Retsu-chan! I heard you found a new guy who's going to be joining my squad!"

He lifted his right hand in greeting, startling the black-haired woman leaning over another patient. She straightened, her dark eyes scolding.

"Kurosaki-san, I ask that you please be quiet when talking here in the infirmary. Some of the patients are trying to rest, you know."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry, Retsu-chan." He quieted his voice signiicantly. "But besides that, where's the new guy?" He looked around.

"Right here. He's awake now, if you want to talk to him. He is pretty coherant, too." She pointed to the bed she'd just been leaning over, and Ichigo stepped foreword. When he saw the creature on the bed, his whole body jerked, and he felt himself flushing.

On the bed, half covered in a light blanket, was a very good-looking guy. Long, black hair that looked like it was hacked with a dull knife spread down the pillow to the man's shoulders, and clear black eyes watched him freeze in place. The man wore only a white yukata that hung loosely over a gaunt body; apparently, he was malnourished. But that didn't take away from the natural beauty of the man. Ichigo gulped as he continued to stare.

"He has informed me that his name is Byakuya. He does not remember what he was doing outside the _Seiretei_, or anything other than his name, for that matter. You will have to teach him how to use his _reiatsu_, as well as the rules around here. But, with Keir-san at your side, it shouldn't be too hard." She smiled softly at him.

He nodded, looking a little...something. "Sure, Retsu-chan. I can do that. How long is he going to have to stay here? I can't train him until he gets out, right?"

Unohana nodded. "That's right. It's time for him to go back to sleep anyway, so why don't you go inform the rest of your squad about their new recruit? You can come back in the morning, if you want."

"Yeah, great. Get him healthy! I don't want a dead-beat in my crew." He waved with that last part, taking a running leap out the infirmary window. He, of course, ignored the shocked gasps and disapproving murmurs from the others in the building, and landed with a loud thump on the dirt floor. Ah, he loved already being dead.

_**Ya know, I would appreciate it if ya didn't do stupid things like that.**_

_Shut up, Ogihci. It's my body, so I'll do what I want. And, while you're awake again, what'd you think of that new guy?_Ichigo asked himself, walking down the sidewalk and acting like he didn't just jump out of a three-story window...and live.

_**I think the same as ya. He's sexy, his **_**reiastu**_** is nice tasting, and he needs food. What else is there to care about?**_

Ichigo sighed; he didn't even know why he bothered sometimes. So he decided to ignore his other half for the time being, as well as the sorta glares he got from other shinigami who were around the _Seiretei_.

"Ichigo-kun! Don't you ever listen to anyone calling your name?"

Ichigo turned at the irritated voice, laughing a little at the child who was speaking to him; Ichimaru Gin. He'd always liked the kid; he may be weird, but he was really funny. And he reminded Ichigo of a fox.

"Oh, hey, Gin, I didn't even notice you. Hm, you look taller. Drinking your milk?" He loved to tease the fox-like man, especially about his rediculous height. The kid was like, almost 4 feet? It was rediculous.

"Shut up, Ichigo-kun! It's genetic!" Gin replied, flushing.

"Sure, sure. What did you want?" The taichou asked, ruffling that silvery hair affectionately. Gin, of course, grumbled and pushed his hand away.

"I don't even think I should tell you!" He mumbled, crossing his arms to look angry even though his eyes were sparkling. As a kid, yes, Gin had his eyes opened sometimes. They were surprisingly a deep red color.

"Aw, come on. If you tell me, I'll let you come to the next drinking party with Yoruichi and Urahara." Ichigo wheedled, nudging the kid with his elbow.

Gin tried to hold firm, but he crumbled fast. "Fine. I was instructed to tell you to meet with Mayuri-sama."

Ichigo immediately gagged. "What could that fr-ah, I mean guy want with me?" He quickly couched to cover his slip-up. He and the 12th captain really didn't get along.

Gin shrugged. "Dunno. He just said something about a cannister, and started cackling madly, so I didn't ask him any more. I do not envy you for having to see him."

Ichigo stuck his tongue between his teeth and bit down. _Ah, dammit._ He sighed, and composed himself, before giving Gin an affectionate hug. "Thanks, Gin. And by the way, come to my house later for your present for giving me this information." He smirked a little, before whistling tunelessly and walking away.

Gin blushed wildly, glancing around to make sure no one saw before stumbling in the other direction.

**xx**

"Oy! Mayuri, where are you?" Ichigo shouted into his cupped hand, glancing around the messy office.

Immediately, a head popped up, golden eyes glancing over at Ichigo with quiet disdain. Blue hair, messy as if he hadn't combed it, was spread against pallish skin, and Ichigo grimaced. This guy was so creepy, but he definately looked better without his facepaint and headgear thingy.

"Oh, Kurosaki, what in the world are you doing here? And what have I told you about addressing me by my given name?! How disrespectful!" Mayuri really had no qualms about being adressed by his first name, but it was Ichigo saying it. That pissed him off.

"Oh, get over it. You don't really care. I wouldn't be here, though, if Gin didn't send me over. He said you were talking about the cannister?"

Mayuri snapped to attention, his mood changing miraculously. "Oh, yes, the cannister! It's finally finished, and it's got that 'berry juice' you wanted!" Mayuri laughed a little, adding a tiny wink.

"Mm, perfect. Kisuke's going to love it. Thanks a lot." Ichigo took the long tubular cannister from Mayuri, resisting the urge to giggle like a school-girl.

"Yes, just make sure you don't blow anything up with that juice. I don't want the consequences to come back to me." He was disapproving again in a moment's time.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. See you later. Oh, and there's a new guy in the infirmary, and he's going to be joining my squad. So, if I hear you've done any weird experiments on him, I'll destroy all of your documents over the last 50 years." For the second time in about an hour, Ichigo left someone feeling happy, whistling on his merry way.

Mayuri growled and pounded a fist on his desk. "Dammit! That stupid Kurosaki! I should never have trusted him with my password!"

**Well, that's a rather weird place to end this, but I think it was dragging. You know, I coulda sworn this was longer than almost 1,500 words. Dammit. Hm, I wonder what 'berry juice' is. Seriously, I do wonder. You guys got any ideas? Oh, and guess what? Drinking party next chapter! And, that does not mean I support underage drinking; I don't. At all. But please review, you wonderful seven people who reviewed in the last chapter! I'll try to get the next update way sooner than this one!**

**Ayame**


	3. Important Notice!

**This is a notice on all of my stories. All of them, except for my Secrets story, are on hold until further notice. NOTE!! This does not mean that I'm not going to finish them; I like all of my stories too much to not finish them. It merely means that I won't be updating for a while. The reason for this is because I'm trying to finish two requested one-shots; one is about half-way done, and I've started the other. So I ask that all of you, my readers, please be patient until I am able to continue these stories.**

**Arigatou,**

**Ayame**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Woo hoo! Guess who's back and ready to roll? That's right, me, and it's finally time to get back to this story. But before that I believe I must take this time to say that no, I do not own Bleach, but I use the power invested in me as authoress to twist everything around to suit my needs.**

**Chapter Warnings: Just some swearing, and maybe hints at shounen-ai. ;3 Ichigo is quite a harem-leader, it seems.**

**The Familiar Stranger**

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo couldn't resist the little diddy that worked its way through is brain and out of his mouth, a little off-key and full of humour. It was finally time for him to relax! A day of training, of listening to the complaints of his men as they followed his rigourous training and were forced to put up with his spiritual pressure, and he could drink his troubles away. He threw open the door to the large home he owned in the First District, calling out jokingly, "Honey, I'm home!"

However, he wasn't expecting to be glomped from behind. "Ichi-kun! I can smell it; you brought me a present, didn't you?"

He tried to shrug off the ever overly-exhuberant Urahara Kisuke but failed and groaned, deciding he'd just wait for him to jump back down. "Yeah, yeah; I got your freakin' berry juice. Happy? Now would you get off?" He wasn't angry but he did have an averseness to being suddenly tackled by random people. "And how did you even get in my house?!"

Kisuke clicked his tongue at Ichigo before dropping to the floor, waving his new fan in the other's face. "Shame on you, Ichi-kun; you would ask such a thing? Surely you don't doubt the skills of moi, the great Urahara Kisuke, inventor extraordinaire?" The orange-head slumped his shoulders and Urahara chortled, flapping the fan. "Come on, come on; where's my juice? You admitted yourself you got so hand it over and I'll give you my special sake. You know you want it and I heard you plan on drinking tonight so..." He left the sentence hanging.

With another heavy groan Ichigo took out the canister, tossing it carelessly in front of him, much to the other's displeasure. "Alright already; just knock off the fruity crap. I swear, you're worse than that Orochimaru guy from that ninja manga in the human world." He rubbed his neck, trying to crack it to release some of his tension. "While you're getting the sake, grab me some of that muscle tension relief cream you make; I'll need it before tonight."

Pocketing his cannister with a gleam Urahara pushed Ichigo into one of the chairs placed artfully near the door, swatting his hands away and taking over the job for himself, expertly rubbing and kneading the tense neck and shoulder muscles beneath his nimble fingers before applying the burning gel. "Rough day with the boys, dear?" He only half-joked, quite intent on this job.

"God, you wouldn't believe." Ichigo muttered, turning his head to the side to tempt the fingers there. "All they do is bitch and moan, and then bitch some more. I can't get three seconds to myself without someone clamouring for my attention. Why did I ever agree to become a captain?" He closed his eyes, twitching slightly as the hands turned rougher to dig out knots but it felt great.

"I believe you were coerced into it, Ichi-kun. By Yamamoto-sama, if I'm not mistaken. We're all fools though in that sense." The knots were deep; he really had to dig hard to get them and hoped he wasn't really hurting the young noble with the rough treatment.

The captain groaned and let his head fall foreword to his chest; all he really wanted to do was sleep now.

"Ichigo?" Urahara sounded uncharacteristically serious as he leaned down, nuzzling into the scent of his own concoction. "Want to try some of my berry juice?"

That snapped Ichigo out of his stupor. "No way! Mayuri hinted that that stuff can blow things up; I am not ingesting it." He paused. "But you can make me some Red Marsh tea (1) cause I could use it right now." Urahara's tea was the only kind he drank; he refused any and all other kinds for reasons he refused to divulge.

With a nod and a flick of his wrists to remove the substance he'd been rubbing into those tan shoulders Urahara skipped off, fingering the outline the cannister made in his robes. He would indeed have some fun with that at a later date but first, the tea and some drinking!

**x-a few hours later-x**

Yoruichi arrived before Gin, unsurprisingly carrying her own jug-like container of specially brewed alcohol. She had an arm wrapped around a young Kukaku Shiba, one of her old friends and favorite drinking buddy. Ichigo led her in, noticed they both already stank of sake, and sighed. Why couldn't they ever wait until after they'd come to his house before beginning to drink?

Not twenty minutes after them and after he'd taken his first drink of sake-and finished his second cup of tea-there was another knock at his door, slight and hesitant. With a grin he tossed open the door, startling Gin who was standing there looking guilty. "Gin, my good friend, so glad you could join us! If you'd just step out of your shoes-you're not wearing shoes-" It was all said in a rather jovial tune that never raised pitch as he dragged the boy inside via his wrist and picked him up like a sack of potatoes under one arm. He carried him into the parlor, raising him up like a trophy for the other three there. "Look what I found on my doorstep, guys! He's cute; can I keep him?" He wasn't the littlest bit tipsy from the potent sake. Not at all.

While Gin struggled Kukaku raised herself up to stare at him, grinning widely. "Aww, what an adorable puppy, Ichi! Let's all keep him! Do you want some sake, puppy? Kisuke, pour the boy some sake!" She waved around her jug, sloshing its contents but ignoring the spill.

With a happy, slightly wild laugh Urahara did as bid, but somehow managed to pour the regular, less potent sake rather than his own mix for the kid. He handed him the cup after Ichigo had sort of gently tossed him to the floor, resuming their places for their own drinks.

"Yum, yum, I enjoy my rum! Sittin' on me bum, eating a plum." Yoruichi sang in an off-key voice, dragging on Urahara's and Ichigo's shoulders and forcing them to tilt sideways and backways with her as she sang that little made up tune...over and over and over again.

At first Gin watched them all with a slightly tolerant smile and confused eyes, wondering what caused them to act that way. He shrugged and lifted his own saucer, staring at it before tossing it back like a pro, like he'd seen the girls do quite often in his short time being there. It burned his throat, cleared his sinuses, and then made everything else blur. Before he knew it he was the one acting the fool, snuggling up to anyone within his reach and poorly begging for more drink as everyone got louder and more wild the more they consumed. He was sure that people should be pounding on their door, shouting for them to shut up, but he just didn't care anymore!

Ichigo smiled, relaxed, as he studied the scene. Gin was acting like the little boy he should be-alright, a really _tipsy_ little boy but a boy none the less-and Urahara was having the time of his life rather than filling his head with nonsense symbols and tiring himself, and Yoruichi and Kukaku managed to forget their troubles as they just had fun. This right here was why he wasted his nights drinking. Grinning, he stood and presented himself in what could only be called the "good guy pose." He made sure everyone was watching before he spoke. "Yes! I...am going...to find myself...." He paused every so often, trying to hold their attention with the drama. But he couldn't quite find the word he wanted, his mind clouded, and scowled before _shun-po_ing through the doorway, leaving them wondering what the hell he'd been talking about.

The four stared at each other before suddenly cracking up, finding the whole situation rather amusing. "More!" Gin demanded and Kukaku gladly oblidged him while Yoruichi began singing a song. A really weird song about coconuts.

**xx**

Ichigo let his feet direct him to wherever they were taking him, his mind drifting away. He didn't particularly want to leave his friends but Ogichi had been pestering him and pestering him until he finally stood up. Now, he just went where he willed. A few minutes later he found himself at the infirmary, staring up at its windows...searching, seeing....

_**Go up.**_ Ogichi whispered to him, wanting, waiting. _**Find him.**_

He knew now what that side of him wanted, what secretly he wanted as well. Without another thought he stepped inside, stuffing his _reiatsu_ so tightly barely a hint of it escaped to tease the patients. He weaved among them, back and forth, hunting out the one he wanted. At long last, a few floors and scores of rooms later, he found him.

Asleep with his head tilted toward the never-waning moon, the covers pulled to his shoulders so that his neck was bare, pale and just begging for a touch. Ichigo creeped foreword, his feet not making a sound, until he stood beside that silent figure. The stranger. This newcomer who brought change. Unwilling, his hand stretched out until there was only centimeters between his fingers and the skin of his cheek, but he didn't move it closer. He held it there, steady, watching for signs of life.

When nothing happened he moved his body closer, keeping his hand in place as he bent his head. Now, there was just a whisper of space between his lips and those pale ones, a sliver between their noses; his lips parted and his breath ghosted over them, warming them. They twitched and he was gone, out the window in a flash with nary a sound. Unbidden his hand rose to his own lips, wondering about what had just transpired. _What was I about to do? Did I just almost-_

He cut himself off, not wanting to finish the thougth. He ignored Ogichi's barely there whine to go back, instead jumping to the inside of Keir's room via the open window, landing with a thump and delighting at the way his fukutaichou jumped and rolled out of his bed, crashing to the floor before jumping up with his _Zanpaku-to_ at the ready. He grinned when Keir glared at him after noticing who it was.

"Kurosaki-taichou! It's in the middle of the night; what are you doing here?"

He smiled and stood, pointing at Keir. "Fukutaichou Keir! Summon the rest of our squad; we commence our training early today!" His voice was only the slightest bit slurred.

Keir stepped closer, recoiling when he caught a whiff of Ichigo's breath. "Taichou! Are you-are you _drunk_?" He gasped, unbelieving.

"Only slightly!" Ichigo replied loudly, still pointing. Yes, that was it; that was the reason he'd almost done that. It was because of Urahara's sake! "Now let's go! We've got a full day of training and I want my men down in the training grounds now!"

**BLEH. That's what I say to you! I think it started off strong but then...went downhill. Of course, it is...uh, 6:18 am and I did start this around...4:30 5:00 am cause I didn't want to sleep, so maybe that's it. Anyway, aren't ya'll glad I got out a new chapter for ya? Even if it is a bit odd. Me, I've never touched a drop of liquour in my life so I don't really know how drunk people act. Yeah, and you're also not gonna find out what that berry juice is just yet cause I still don't know. Soooo, PLEASE**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**and I'll love ya'll forever!!!! Caio!**

(1) Red Marsh tea: I have no idea if this is really a tea; I just made up the name. I figured, you know, what with Tessai being so great at food and healing and tea and stuff that he'd had to have learned from someone, hench Urahara being able to make teas from unusual substances with great restoring properties. So, please don't search out a red marsh and make tea from some of the plants in it. O.o Really.


End file.
